Lo que la batalla se dejó
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Han transcurrido bastantes años desde la graduación del escuadrón 104 por fin después de las innumerables pérdidas la humanidad ha derrotado a los titanes, las vidas de los soldados han dado un giro de 180 grados y lo que queda ahora es el recuento de los daños. -Serie de mini historias -
1. Chapter 1

Cuanto tiempo sin subir nada, se que tengo historias inconclusas y todo eso pero aún no me he sentido del todo bien como para continuar lo que dejé en pausa así que dejaré estos ammm ¿Cómo llamarles? Drabbles (?) No van de acuerdo a lo canon pues la historia no ha avanzado lo suficiente, yo intento relatar que creo yo que pasa con los personajes después de que hayan vencido a los titanes.

Un abrazo virtual desde México.

 ** _''Shingeki No kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''_**

 **Ahora que la guerra ha terminado: Mikasa.**

Dicen que tras la tempestad viene la calma, y yo… no estoy segura de nada, estoy tan aquí, tan cerca y tan lejos, ahora que la guerra ha acabado y que todo parece estar en paz no sé qué se supone que haga de mi vida, yo no estoy aquí por cumplir un sueño, yo no lo escogí…

Y sin embargo, si pudiese volver a elegir, volvería a elegirlo a él, por ver esa calma en su mirada clara y esa sonrisa que tanto me deslumbra, pues esa es la realidad, lo seguiría sin remordimientos, sin reproches, con devoción.

Ahora que la guerra ha acabado, que aquí y allá las personas sonríen porque no perdieron todo lo que pudieron perder; que las familias se reúnen y que caminan hacia la tierra prometida, me doy cuenta que no tengo un lugar al que volver, lo que ame, lo que conocí se perdió hace mucho tiempo, quizá mi lugar, mi punto de partida y mi retorno son sus brazos, es lo único casi real, el resto son recuerdos.

Podemos ser los amos del mundo, pero a mí no me intriga el exterior, me asusta, somos tan pequeños y este lugar es tan inmenso, tan basto… como civilización hemos vivido juntos por más de cien años, no conocemos nada más que estos muros y aun así él quiere comerse el mundo de un solo mordisco.

No entiendo porque todo esto me asusta, soy fuerte, muy fuerte, lo sé y quizá se debe enteramente a él que me vuelve tan frágil, tan vulnerable, él es lo único que tengo, a lo que me aferro, algunos de mis compañeros ya han formado vidas juntos, Armin está casado, el capitán Ackerman está comprometido.

Pero yo sigo aquí sin nada, y siento terror, porque no sé si sus besos y sus palabras son reales, quiero que lo sean, veo el pasar de los años, soy joven pero me siento vieja, cansada, herida… Rota. No soy capaz de aclarar nada porque no quiero escucharle decir que no me quiere, que no significo nada.

Escucho sus pasos acercarse, la rodilla en tierra y extiende la mano hacia mí, me miran esos ojos tan inmensos, tan profundos y no veo sólo al hombre, sino al niño, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y limpió mi rostro, parece ser que lloraba sin darme cuenta.

-no deberías estar aquí la estructura va a colapsar, ya no necesitamos estar dentro, ya no hay murallas que bloqueen el horizonte ¿sabes que me entusiasma?

—Conocer el mar junto a Armin —respondí sin mucho ánimo, pero el negó.

—han pasado muchas cosas que nos separaron en el camino, y él tiene su vida hecha —me tomó las manos sonriendo —Deberíamos hacer lo mismo ¿No crees? Después de todo, ya no somos unos niños, comámonos el mundo juntos, pero… no lo hagas sólo porque es algo que yo quiero, hazlo por convicción propia y si no puedes… relajare mis pasos para caminar a tu ritmo.

Le mire atónita con los ojos empañados ¿Cómo podía estar segura que no era un sueño? Hay tantos recuerdos agolpándose que me abruman, que me oprimen el pecho, él lo ha dicho pero sigo sin creer que sea real.

Ahora que la guerra ha terminado, aún se libra una batalla en mi interior.


	2. Cásate conmigo Historia R Christa L

_Ahora le ha llegado el turno a la pequeña rubia, no, no, a Armin no, a Historia *badum tss* Para no perder el sentido de este ''fic'' o serie de drabbles, es algo corto, distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada, espero que les guste, y reviews ¿Les gustó, no les gustó? ¿En que puedo mejorar? La retroalimentación es muy importante para mi. Y ya por último bueno, el mensaje que quiero transmitir esta vez es: Hay que dejar ir, personas cosas, etc... muchas veces las cosas se salen de nuestro control y no hay más que avanzar, soltar lo que nos lastima nos hace libres._

 _ **''Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''.**_

* * *

 **Cásate conmigo: Historia Reiss/ Christa Lenz.**

He vivido todos estos años bajo mi nombre y todo lo que ello implica, el peso de la restante humanidad y de los que aún me siguen yace sobre mis hombros, la Christa que tu conociste está muerta y sólo ha quedado este cascaron vacío que es Historia.

En vano sigo esperándote, han pasado muchos años y en realidad ignoro tu paradero ¿Es acaso que estás muerta? Me gusta pensar que no es así, pero al asumirlo me resulta más doloroso ¿Te olvidaste de mí? No necesité explicaciones, no las creí necesarias, aún hoy no creo que lo sean. Me liberaste con la promesa de que estarías bien aún si yo no te acompañaba, ojalá lo hubiese hecho, perder mi vida por ti y no por el hecho de que me lo agradecieras, si no por amor habría sido el acto más sincero de mi vida; Pero en cambio me obligaste a tomar las riendas y decidir que quería o no hacer con mi vida.

No puedo olvidar como lucía tu rostro aquel día, ni las palabras que salieron de tus labios, me despierto cada noche pronunciando tu nombre, siento como si viviese una y otra vez ese último instante, como me gustaría que hubiese durado por siempre. Aun así no me siento capaz de juzgarte ¿Quién soy yo para atribuirme esa facultad?

Me siento patética al vivir con la constante esperanza de que un día volverás sacándome de esta pesadilla y convenciéndome de que mis decisiones fueron justas y que las muertes que provoqué eran necesarias; además de eso no espero nada más de la vida. Lo único que quise se fue de mi tal vez por siempre, en los que confié me traicionaron y fueron abatidos por mis hombres.

Sin convicciones propias es natural que ahora no sepa que hacer o que pensar, inclusive dudo si seguir esperando, una parte de mi conserva la fe ¿Sería tonta acaso si me atrevo a salir a buscarte? Un mundo tan basto para unos pies tan pequeños y cansados, es una locura; Aunque tú misma eres eso, una locura… ¿Qué habría sido de mí sin ti? Probablemente hoy no habría una humanidad, o quien sabe… No me gusta sentirme indispensable.

La duda me mata y me carcome cada día un poco más y no me atrevo, no puedo contar que no ha pasado un solo día sin que piense en ti, es tonto aferrarme a algo que supe desde el principio que no podía ser, ojalá todo hubiera sido distinto, las circunstancias, porque de ti no cambiaría nada, ni si quiera el hecho de que eres mujer, porque para mí así ya eras hermosa.

Voy a guardarte en secreto el luto que te debo por todo estos años, luto a tu silencio, luto a tu despedida, luto a tu ausencia tan larga, luto a la pequeña Christa; Debo avanzar, encontrar quien soy, conocer horizontes nuevos y sanar las llagas que llevo por dentro, tal vez vuelva a verte o muy probablemente nunca más sea así, me quedo con la dulzura de los recuerdos felices y con la sensación reconfortante de tus palabras de aliento. Hoy te dejo ir para que las dos seamos libres, dejo mi corazón abierto por si quieres volver, sin ataduras, sin compromisos. Hasta siempre.

Pero, si volvemos a encontrarnos después de todo este enredo, cásate conmigo…


	3. De cosas inexplicables para la ciencia

_Hace mucho que no escribía nada, no tenía el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo, sin embargo quise aprovechar lo que sucedió en el manga de este mes, en parte para sacar de alguna manera un poco de todo lo que ha sucedido en mi entorno durante esta ausencia, una coincidencia afortunada tal vez, y razón por la que las muertes de esta última publicación de Isayama me pegaron más que de costumbre._

 _Quiero dedicar este ''capítulo'' a la memoria de mi mejor amigo, que perdió la batalla contra su enfermedad hace dos meses._

 ** _''Shingeki No kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''_**

* * *

 **De cosas inexplicables para la ciencia, y algo que llaman amor**

 **Hanji Zoe.**

A decir verdad las cosas no volvieron a ser lo mismo desde ese día, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos; fueron tantos años soñando con el triunfo de la humanidad, con lo que haríamos después de tanto esfuerzo… para que al final de todo ninguno estuviera aquí para vislumbrar el nuevo día. Si hubiera sido más ágil Moblit estaría aquí, si hubiese sido más terca habría apoyado a Levi con aquella charla y Erwin seguiría vivo.

Fingí no entender tus razones, negarme a ver lo evidente, soy lenta para todo lo que no tenga que ver con la ciencia, corta de entendimiento para cosas de… esa naturaleza, más allá de aquello eras mi mejor amigo, cuidabas de mí siempre con una sonrisa, Moblit ojalá hubiese tenido tiempo de notarlo mucho antes, apreciarte y agradecer como era debido, porque tu compañía siempre fue fiel aún en tiempos difíciles; Me he reprochado cada día desde entonces, con el paso de los años hubo cientos de despedidas, pero las suyas fueron las más dolorosas, tal vez por la cercanía, o tal vez porque era difícil creer que pudiera pasarte a ti o a él. Lo más triste es que no te volví a ver nunca, no hubo un cuerpo que enterrar, o una tumba a la que llorar.

Creí poder describirte con la palabra valentía, pero luego de darle muchas vueltas, sería más correcto usar la palabra ''amor''.

Erwin tu despedida no fue muy diferente, aún sin recuperarme del golpe que supuso el sacrificio de un amigo; verte tendido, herido y negarme a creer. No fue sino hasta que toqué tu piel, que noté ese frío característico de la muerte, (un frío que se te queda pegado muy dentro a pesar del paso del tiempo), la falta de pulso y esos ojos vacíos que alguna vez me miraron comprensivamente, que comprendí que nos habías abandonado, y que ya estabas muy lejos volando alto, con esa libertad, la única que conocíamos.

No te dirigí palabras, no te di un beso de despedida, me quedé ahí pegada a ti apenas unos segundos, muda. No había tiempo para el luto, ni para las lágrimas, la responsabilidad de terminar esa batalla y llevar a los sobrevivientes a salvo recaía sobre mis hombros, hice lo mejor que pude, me fijé el propósito de cumplir tu sueño, nuestro sueño, y lo logré.

Los primeros días, las primeras semanas, las primeras navidades… fueron las más difíciles, aún hoy no hay un día en que no los piense, en que no recuerde lo bueno, lo malo y sobre todo aquel último instante que estuvieron a mi lado; Aún duele, aún me hace llorar, pero al mismo tiempo me da fuerzas, es algo que la ciencia no puede explicar… porque en sí mismo no necesita ser explicado.

El tiempo es maestro sabio, a pesar de la soledad que me supuso, del doloroso proceso de aceptación, aún con la compañía de Levi, era yo la única que podía hacerme seguir de pie, porque al final del camino, entiendes que no puedes escapar de los recuerdos, no puedes olvidar el pasado, para honrar la memoria de los caídos, para honrar tu propia fortaleza, pero sobre todo porque es algo que forma parte de ti el resto de tu vida, algo con lo que tienes que aprender a vivir.

Ahora entiendo que no somos simples cuerpos que funcionan por las órdenes autónomas del cerebro, no sólo respiramos y satisfacemos los requerimientos básicos para sobrevivir; estamos compuestos de momentos, de recuerdos, y de las personas que conocemos a lo largo de nuestras vidas, sobre todo de aquellas que dejan huella, logrando con su presencia tocarnos muy dentro del alma.


End file.
